


L'Orage 6. Une Robe

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: L'Orage [6]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: Несанкционированное переодевание и что из этого вышло.Автор - Kykolnik (anadan - бетинг)
Series: L'Orage [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604584





	L'Orage 6. Une Robe

20ХХ. Монреаль. Хеллоуин.  
21.15. Клуб «Entre nous deux»

В компании друзей на ступенях клуба стоял Рене и курил, осторожно стряхивая пепел в урну. Шутки сыпались со всех сторон, как и едкие комментарии по поводу выбора костюмов. Мужчины громко смеялись, махали знакомым и бойцовыми петухами вышагивали у входа.

В клубе «Entre nous deux» была сегодня особая атмосфера. Газовая ткань, ароматы шафрана, подносы с нугой, звон монеток на костюмах знойных танцовщиц — все это было частью «Арабской ночи». Сумрак давно уже сменился темными красками ночи, освещенная яркими огнями улица Sain-Catherine приветливо раскрыла свои объятия для прибывающих гостей. Хеллоун, или День Всех Святых, уверенно набирал обороты. Разодетые в маскарадные костюмы люди бродили в поисках приключений. Машины подъезжали и отъезжали от клубов, что тянулись вдоль всей улицы, а Рене, в строгой белой арабской тунике и хлопковых, расшитых золотыми нитками штанах, всматривался в лица загримированных людей, ожидая одного-единственного человека.

Очередная машина припарковалась недалеко от них на только что освободившемся месте. Его взгляд равнодушно прошелся по парочке вновь прибывших. Ничего примечательного, все те же длинные мусульманские одежды, от которых у Рене уже рябило в глазах. Пара осторожно выбралась из машины, и мужчина замер, зацепившись взглядом за вызывающе подпрыгнувший на ветру рыжий локон.

Он как раз зажал в губах очередную сигарету и даже успел клацнуть зажигалкой, чтобы прикурить, но замер, так и не поднеся огонек к кончику. Навстречу ему неловко поднималась девушка в изумрудном кружевном платье в пол. Она в очередной раз споткнулась, запутавшись в юбке, чертыхнулась, дернула платье за подол — было что-то неуловимо знакомое в этом простом до безобразия жесте, и подняла на него голубые глаза. Огонек в зажигалке погас, а так и не зажженная сигарета выпала изо рта. Рядом громко заулюлюкали друзья, его даже ткнули локтем в бок, а он ничего не видел и не слышал — мир летел в бездну внезапно раскрытой пасти Кракена.

Этого не может быть, это не он…

Приблизившись, девушка остановилась перед ним, подняла голову и, робко улыбнувшись, сразу опустила взгляд в пол. Нервозность отражалась в крепко сжатых пальцах, что вцепились в ткань юбки, в напряженной линии губ и боязливо поднимаемых, неуверенных глазах.

Рене долго молчал. Он стоял и рассматривал плотно затянутое глухой кружевной тканью от шеи до пят тело, практически плоскую грудь, длинные рукава, края которых доходили едва ли не до самих пальцев, разрез сбоку юбки, что при каждом неловком движении или порыве ветра открывал вид на длинную, лишенную волос белоснежную ногу, обутую в такие знакомые, выученные до последней детали, неуместные здесь высокие золотистые конверсы.

Наконец он протянул руку вперед и поднял к себе лицо девушки, сжав пальцами подбородок. Накрашенный абрис губ, что он целовал только сегодня утром, подведенные на восточный манер голубые испуганные глаза в обрамлении густых черных ресниц… Черт побери… Ив. Его Ив. Пальцы сжались сильнее, выражая степень всколыхнувшегося недовольства ослушанием, в глазах напротив мелькнул еле уловимый страх.

— Рене, я… — попытка оправдаться разбилась о предупреждающий взгляд на строгом лице и растянувшиеся в опасной улыбке мужские губы.

Рене огляделся по сторонам и перехватил парочку заинтересованных и восхищенных взглядов, рассматривающих его мальчика, отметил длину проклятого разреза на платье, идущего практически от начала бедра, нестерпимо притягивающего взгляд к стройной ноге, длинную шею, прикрытую высоким воротником-стойкой, и накрученный на голове платок, который прятал волосы, лишь спереди несколько ярко-рыжих прядей окаймляли лицо, делая его неуловимо нежным и мягким. Все вместе создавало образ невинной, непорочной девушки. Он поджал губы, осознавая красоту и притягательность образа. Бешенство и ревность двумя соперничающими лагерями наставили пики друг на друга. «Какого черта?»

Внутренний зверь зарычал, ударил тяжелой массивной лапой по брусчатке. Мужчина едва сдерживался, чтобы не бросить все и не потащить парня силой к ближайшей машине, намереваясь спрятать то, что принадлежит ему. Только ему! Эта нога должна лежать только на его плече, обеспечивая лучший доступ к телу, только его пальцы будут отсчитывать участившийся пульс, сжимая белую шею, перекрывая кислород в любовной игре, только его имя должны выстанывать эти губы, умоляя остановиться и выпрашивая «еще» и «еще».

Нити чужих взглядов хотелось перехватить и перерезать острым ножом, чужой интерес к его собственности, его любовнику впивался иглами в затылок, выпуская наружу желание набить морду каждому, кто смотрел в их сторону. Чертово проклятое платье, призванное скрыть Ива, лишь подчеркивало его выбивающуюся из толпы утонченность, притягивая ненавистные взгляды.

— … не… Рене! Отомри уже и пойдем в зал, — один из стоявших рядом друзей хлопнул его по плечу, вынуждая прийти в себя и отпустить стискиваемый в пальцах подбородок. — Потрясающе, Ив! — кивнул друг, чем вновь спровоцировал приступ едкой ревности.

Рене схватил Ива за ладонь, сильно сжав, и криво улыбнулся другу, соглашаясь. Он перевел взгляд на стоящую сзади фигуру человека, на котором была одета дишдаша, которую он лично выбрал для Ива три дня назад. Из-под белой гутры, удерживаемой на голове игалем, на него весело и задорно смотрели нахальные глаза его сестры, одетой арабским шейхом. Она с интересом следила за выражением лица брата и его реакцией на неожиданное появление горячо любимого и страстно ревнуемого к каждому столбу мужа.

У Сюзи была такая же ублюдская манера общения, как и у брата, судя по всему, унаследованная обоими от отца. Ив окрестил ее «женщиной с придурью», но никогда не произносил этого вслух. Такое впечатление, что извечное соперничество между братом и сестрой не закончилось с возрастом, просто колкости и ставки поменяли полюса. И сейчас уровень ее ехидства зашкаливал, потому что Сюзи даже не наступила на больную мозоль Рене, нет, она на ней прыгала, намеренно нанося удары острыми каблуками.

С трудом обуздав эмоции, Рене улыбнулся, кинул на нее многообещающий взгляд и повел их внутрь помещения. Сюзи быстро проскочила вперёд и скрылась среди толпы людей. А Ив через пару шагов споткнулся, наступив на подол слишком длинной юбки, постоянно попадающей под его обувь, Рене перехватил его поперек талии, пропуская вперед и оказываясь за спиной. Взгляд мужчины зацепился за показавшуюся из разреза ногу. Гладкая ткань платья, словно насмехаясь над ним, сладко огладила бедро парня, лизнула щиколотку, края разреза вновь распахнулись, демонстрируя ровную стройную ногу. У Рене дернулся глаз от этого вида. «Да он издевается…»

— Глаза в пол, Ив, — злобное шипение в ухо, на талии рука сжалась в каменный захват.

Сокольски скосил взгляд на своего мужчину, слегка повернувшись в его сторону, срисовывая настроение, и тут же опустил глаза. По его телу прошла волна еле заметной дрожи — тот был страшно зол, еле сдерживая срывавшиеся с цепи эмоции. «Какого черта?»

Рене смотрел на смущенного, покрывшегося румянцем парня и был готов оторвать ему голову — настолько мило и непривычно он выглядел. Мужчину обуревало желание зажать Ива в темном углу, где их не найдут знакомые, куда не сможет проникнуть свет разноцветных прожекторов, задрать юбку и провести ладонями по голой коже ног и ягодиц, ощутить такое знакомое тепло и убедиться, что это не мираж, а по-прежнему его Ив. Увы, не время и не место.

Мужчина сжал кулак свободной руки, безуспешно старясь привести бушующие мысли в порядок, а неунимающаяся похоть спускалась к низу живота, затягивая его томительным удовольствием. Ив еще ответит за то, что ослушался, что покачнул твердь под ногами Рене, что позволил ревности отравить сердце.

— Ив, черти тебя задери! Ты шикарно выглядишь! — к ним навстречу спешил один из устроителей вечеринки, расставив широко руки в стороны. Он обогнул Рене по дуге и радушно обнял семенившего следом Ива. Тот сжался от излишне проявленного к нему внимания и бросил извиняющийся взгляд на своего любовника.

— Как ты мог прятать такую драгоценность от нас? — продолжил тот и, протянув руку для рукопожатия Рене, указал вглубь зала, где были забронированы их столики.

— Мы подойдем чуть позже.

— Хорошо, ребята. Не прячь от девушек Ива, Рене. Наша женская половина просто сдохнет от зависти, — подытожил тот и ещё раз окинул взглядом фигуру в платье.

Рене сжал пальцы вокруг предплечья Сокольски, подтягивая его к себе и утаскивая на танцпол. Он обхватил ладонями талию парня и тесно прижал к себе. Ив уперся руками в мужскую грудь, отчетливо чувствуя стояк мужчины.

— Что на тебе надето? — язык прошелся у самой кромки платка. Рене прикоснулся носом к коже возле уха, провел, принюхиваясь — одеколон Ива. Мужчина прикрыл глаза, удовлетворенно выдохнув. Он держал в руках стройное крепкое тело, видел его глаза, но нуждался в подтверждении, что это его мальчик, что ему все привиделось.

— П-платье, — Ив вздрогнул. Пальцы на талии сжались сильнее, вдавливаясь глубоко в кожу, явно оставляя синяки.

— Смелое решение, — ладонь легла на шею сзади, зафиксировав. Укус за скулу. — Кто придумал?

— Твоя сестра, — сдался Сокольски. — Нравится?

— Ты что, идиот? Оно меня выбешивает, — злой шепот в ухо, сильные пальцы сжали шею любовника. — Как и краска на твоем лице, как и раздевающие взгляды, которые на тебя бросают со всех сторон, — Рене тихо рычал в губы любовника, после каждого предложения прикусывая его нижнюю губу. Ладонь с талии сползла на ягодицы. — Это все мое, Ив. Ты не забыл?

Он потянул его за шею, уперся лбом в лоб парня. Накрашенное лицо было красивым, его сестра постаралась, создавая Иву образ. И понимание этого раскачивало маятник терпения сильнее, подкидывая дрова в разгорающееся собственническое пламя.

— Повтори, — потребовал он.

— Твое, Рене. Все твое, — безропотно, глядя в гипнотизирующие беспощадные глаза, прошептал Сокольски.

Рене почувствовал, как через этот покорный, выразительный взгляд и робкую улыбку, в мозг впивается игла с именем «Ив», проникая через глазное яблоко образом подведенных голубых глаз. Таких любимых и одновременно незнакомых.

Он видел Сокольски разным, но сегодня к колоде карт из масок, что он прятал в кармане своего пиджака, присоединилась еще одна, нареченная Рене «Платье».

Внезапное появление его строптивого драчливого мальчика в утонченном, практически целомудренном образе женщины раскололо перед Рене ночное небо надвое: на одной половине остались звезды, а на вторую перенеслась вся тьма — мир, в котором он жил, разлетелся вдребезги, и он вновь стоял в начале дороги, намереваясь смешать две части одной картины воедино.

Пять минут назад, на ступенях перед клубом, в окружении других людей, ему показалось, что он вновь стоит посреди толпы, взгляды которой обращены на тонкую фигуру в центре сцены — на Ива, который, вероятно, даже не осознавал, что стал в том представлении примой. Для Рене все повторилось, как в самую первую встречу, в тот вечер в L’Orage, когда парень, имени которого Рене еще не знал, стоял на коленях перед доминантом, удерживая в красивых тонких пальцах черную женскую туфлю, оставляя на ней целомудренные отпечатки собственных губ. Юноша притягивал взоры собравшейся публики, вызывая эрекцию у мужчин и желание у женщин.

Déjà vu — на его Ива, на парня, у которого на пальце надето его кольцо, на его саба, тело которого заклеймлено им, Рене, на того, кого он бы не показал другим без одежды ни под каким предлогом, смотрят так, словно он обнажен. Его птица попыталась вырваться на волю, ослепив его блеском собственного оперения. Внутри все кипело от этого понимания, бурлило темным ведьминым варевом, обжигая язык.

Он накрыл рот парня жадным собственническим поцелуем, практически вжимая его в себя. У Ива подкосились ноги, он вцепился в широкие плечи мужчины, отвечая на поцелуй.

— Сотри эту проклятую помаду, Ив. Бесит, — отстранившись, припечатал Рене, подтаскивая поплывшего Сокольски к барной стойке. Он выхватил несколько салфеток из вазы и  
провел по своим губам, собирая остатки помады, затем сунул чистую салфетку Иву. Это был все тот же Ив, только вкус у поцелуя получился отвратительным.

Рене провел парня взглядом до уборной. Мужчина смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь и обдумывал ситуацию и позицию, в которую его поставил Сокольски, ловко выбив из-под ног стул и оставив висеть в петле. Он ощущал себя так, словно был в королевсте кривых зеркал, где его ущемленным эго играли в крокет. Странное и неприятное чувство.

Ив сжал салфетку в руках.

«Сотри это, — пульсировало в голове, — Рене в бешенстве».

Доктор Сокольски стоял у умывальников в мужском туалете и оттирал помаду от губ.

— И почему она так плохо смывается? — едва ли не простонал он, вспоминая, как сестра Рене, Сюзи, запаковывала, его словно подарок, в это тесное яркое платье.

***

— Нет, Сюзи, нет.

— Ну почему? Посмотри, какая красота, — благоговейно зашептала девушка.

— Это платье, Сюзи, — воскликнул он, ткнув в темный чехол пальцем. — А я мужчина.

Девушка фыркнула.

— И что это должно значить? — Сокольски вопросительно выгнул бровь.

Девушка сверлила его взглядом.

— То, что я сплю с твоим братом, не делает из меня его женщину!

— Ив, ну что ты завелся, — ласково. — Рене будет в восторге.

— Рене мне голову оторвет.

— Спорим, ему понравится? — она прищурилась, хитро улыбаясь.

— Нет.

— Ив. Послушай. Я все равно испортила твою тунику. А в этом платье ты будешь выглядеть потрясающе. Вы будете смотреться как пара, — гнула девушка свою линию.

— Нет. Мы бы и так смотрелись как пара. В длинных расшитых дишдаша.

— Увы. Раздевайся, дорогой. Время идет.

— … — Сокольки пристально смотрел на девушку, недовольно поджав губы.

— Неужели тебе ни разу не хотелось его поиметь, Ив? — ехидный прищур. — Заставить его дергаться от одного твоего взгляда, видеть, как лопается терпение у этого бесчувственного человека? Ты же хотел вогнать ему иглу под кожу, да поглубже. Хотя бы раз…

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Сюзи, — Ив выдохнул.

Но она была права: ему действительно хотелось иногда хорошенько проехаться по ублюдской манере Рене вести дела.

Он стал расстегивать пуговицы своей рубашки. Платье-монстр смотрело на него своей раскрытой зубастой пастью-молнией, собираясь сожрать. Жалобно взглянув на сестру Рене и наткнувшись на непреклонный взгляд, он выставил вперед руки, позволяя Сюзи и ее помощнице натянуть на него этот чулок, лишь вздрогнув всем телом, когда молния защелкнулась у самой кромки волос с характерным «вжжжух». Тело облепила изумрудная ткань с вышивкой.

Он с трудом вдохнул, потом почесался. Материал платья, стягивающий его тело подобно перчатке, вызывал нервный зуд и легкую панику.

— Я не могу дышать, Сюзи. Как вы это носите? — пожаловался он, пытаясь обойти девушек и выйти из примерочного зала мастерской.

Нервное ожидание сжалось внутри грудной клетки колючим комом. «Какого дьявола он делает?» Он взглянул на хихикающих девиц и кожа под тканью зачесалась еще сильнее. Схватившись за узкую удушающую горловину, он потянул. Внезапно накатил ужас — необоснованный, неконтролируемый. «Что он делает? Это плохая идея. Плохая идея!» Ив вцепился в платье на спине, пытаясь отыскать скрытую застежку. В руках появилась скованность движений. Он почувствовал себя шарнирной куклой, привязанной к пальцам кукольника. «Твою ж мать!» — билось в височной области. Он лучше пойдет голым, чем в платье.

Очередной шаг, он вновь наступил на край длинной юбки, споткнулся, свалился лицом вниз, почти достав до пола носом. Попытки встать не увенчались успехом. Отчаянно, жалобно застонав, он растянулся на полу, сложил бровки домиком и, как ребенок, заколотил кулаками по полу.

— Ив, что ты делаешь? Прекрати, — Сюзи попыталась успокоить парня.

— Сюзи, — он вцепился пальцами в ее локти, — сними это с меня!

— Глупенький, — она щелкнула пальцами, подавая помощнице знак, — ты отлично выглядишь. Это просто нервы. Ты устал на работе. Выпей. Все, как ты любишь, — девушка протянула ему невысокий широкий толстостенный стакан с черным ароматным ромом. Ив взглянул на алкоголь и, взяв из ее рук стакан, выпил. Скривившись, он поднес к лицу тыльную сторону ладони, вдохнул, ощущая набирающий скорость жар, разгоняющий страх и стирающий влажной губкой нервозность.

— Kraken?

— Kraken.

— Подготовилась? — он выгнул бровь, девушка мило улыбнулась.

— Пойдем, Иви, нам еще краситься.

— Не называй меня так, — процедил Сокольски, позволяя Сюзи себя поднять и утащить к креслу.

Когда все было закончено, он себя не узнал. На него из зеркала смотрела девушка подведенными на восточный манер глазами, с аккуратно подчеркнутыми скулами и накрашенными губами. Вроде бы и косметики минимум, все предельно аккуратно, а преображение значительное.

— Ты удивительно красивая девушка, Иви.

— Я не хочу это слышать от тебя, — простонал Ив, принимая второй стакан с ромом. — Решила меня напоить?

— Хочу, чтобы ты расслабился, насладился вечером и вниманием. Мой брат иногда ведет себя по-ублюдски, — девушка пригубила из своего стакана, рассматривая лицо парня в зеркале. — Сегодня он получит хороший урок, согласен? — хитрый прищур зеленых глаз.

Ив бы не был так уверен, что-то подсказывало ему, что урок как раз вынесет именно он.

Он допил свою порцию и расправил плечи. Критически посмотрел на себя ещё раз. Выглядел он, по собственному убеждению, скорее нелепо, чем «прекрасно». Высокий, с широкой, как для девушки, спиной, плоской грудью и спортивными, явно не женскими руками, он казался себе если не карикатурным, то похожим на одну из витринных кукол — ненастоящим.

— Мой брат запомнит этот вечер, уж поверь, — Сюзи улыбнулась и одним глотком опустошила свой стакан.

— Пойдем, Иви.

— Я же просил! — его недовольство умело проигнорировали.

Сюзан показалась у дверей в его (!) тунике, и Сокольски недоуменно уставился на девушку.

— Это подло, Сюзи! — воскликнул он. — Ты меня обманула!

— Поздно плакать, детка, — хихикнула девушка, одетая парнем, и подхватила его под локоть.

***

Доктор Сокольски не сразу обратил внимание, что за ним наблюдают, сосредоточенно оттирая помаду с губ. Высокий мужчина стоял у входа, прислонившись плечом к стене, и смотрел на него своими карими, темными глазами. Заметив, что на него наконец обратили внимание, мужчина отклеился от стены и сделал несколько шагов к Иву, улыбнувшись.

— Я сперва подумал, что ошибся туалетом, — он взглянул на дверь, как бы все еще выражая сомнение.

— Не ошиблись, — не отвлекаясь, ответил Сокольски.

— Не ошибся, — автоматически повторил мужчина, слегка наклонив голову вперед.

Ив мазнул по фигуре мужчины взглядом через зеркало. Ему был хорошо знаком этот жест — так делают хищники, когда выслеживают жертву, так делает Рене.

— Красивое платье, — мужчина стремился завязать разговор, а Сокольски понял, что надо заканчивать возиться с помадой. Не то чтобы он испугался, не девушка все-таки, просто не было желания портить вечер дракой.

Он швырнул салфетку в урну, ответив вежливой улыбкой.

Мужчина продолжал его разглядывать.

— Знаешь, ты выглядишь, как девушка.

Ив мысленно отпинал собеседника ногой: это замечание начинало его выводить из себя. Он не девушка, черт побери!

— Спешу вас расстроить. Нет, не девушка, — четко, внятно, лаконично.

Сокольски направился к выходу, но его перехватила сильная рука за локоть, останавливая. Губы мужчины оказались точно на уровне уха парня.

— Что ж ты такой неприветливый, раз «не девушка»?

Ив дернул рукой, попытавшись вырваться из цепких пальцев, но чужая ладонь сдавила локоть сильнее.

— Я не один, — попытка отстраниться.

Сильный внезапный удар в левый бок заставил его выдохнуть от неожиданности и пропустить второй удар в живот. Ив охнул, согнулся и его шея оказалась в тисках крупных жестких пальцев.

— Шшшш, — ладонь сжалась, а чужие темные глаза, как штормовые воды, угрожали потопить неосторожное, вышедшее в море судно.  
Мужчина прижал его к стене, заблокировал удар ногой в пах и улыбнулся.

— Какая непослушная детка, — протянул он, скользнув другой ладонью по обтянутой изумрудной тканью груди.

В следующую секунду дверь в туалет открылась, но мужчина никак не отреагировал, загораживая их своей спиной от посторонних взглядов.

Через его плечо Ив увидел выросшего Немезидой на пороге Рене, губы парня дернулись в робкой улыбке облегчения, но потом вернулся страх. Лицо Рене потемнело, черты лица заострились. Он сомкнул пальцы вокруг кисти мужчины и оторвал руку от груди Сокольски.

— Вам не говорили, что чужие вещи трогать нельзя?

Незнакомец взглянул на внезапную преграду.

— Твоя, что ли, вещь? — он скривился от боли в выворачиваемом суставе и разжал руку на шее Сокольски.

Ив интуитивно отстранился:

«Это плохо. Он зол. Очень зол».

— Моя.

Мужчина попытался ответить ударом, чтобы освободиться из захвата, но Рене не позволил. Он оказался за спиной мужчины, полностью выкручивая последнему руку.

— Пусти, сука, — процедил тот, застонав сквозь зубы.

— Я ее тебе сломаю, если дернешься, — вкрадчиво. — Прежде чем касаться женщины, нужно получить ее разрешение, не слышал?

— Умм….

— Рене, — позвал Ив.

— Рот закрыл, — колючий, как снежный буран, взгляд.

Сокольски захлопнул рот, так и не продолжив мысль, несмотря на то, что внутри все кипело от обиды и раздражения. Он не женщина! Он и сам может справиться с козлами типа этого! «Твою мать!»

— Извинись, — Рене посмотрел на своего любовника, намеренно цепляя его крючьями-словами, царапая личность, — перед девушкой.

Сокольски поджал губы, ладони сжались в кулаки. Он стерпит сейчас, а потом обязательно съездит Рене по лицу, напомнив, что и у него есть член!

— Извини, девочка. Был не прав.

Рене довольно оскалился, отмечая перекошенные губы любовника, и отпустил мужчину, любезно подтолкнув его к выходу.

— Что ж ты не предупредила, что у тебя такой бешеный мужик, — быстрый взгляд на замершую пару и открывшаяся дверь выпустила его на танцпол.

Прошло, наверное, несколько секунд, прежде чем Рене сумел перекрыть бьющий ключом источник ревности и злости. Его по-прежнему волновал и раздражал этот образ. Так же, как и другие, он ощущал тлеющее внизу живота желание, которое невозможно погасить.

«Какая-то сука посмела тронуть мое», — мелким почерком в каждой строчке, огромными кривыми буквами по стене, эхом в каждой капле терпения. Только у него есть на это право, только у него…

Он сократил расстояние до спичечного коробка за секунду, вцепился в губы поцелуем и вжал парня в себя. Пальцы сжали ягодицу до боли, Ив тихо простонал, а потом оттолкнул его и сразу отвесил звонкую пощечину.

— Это тебе за «женщину», — процедил он, сверкнув недовольным взглядом.

«Его мальчик!» Рене ухмыльнулся, а Ив отвесил вторую.

— И снова за «женщину».

Рене видел, как задевает его любовника это сравнение, как плещется голубое пламя в глазах, разбуженное этим словом, как поджаты губы в попытке не наговорить лишнего. Он усмехнулся.

«Достаточно».

Перехватив в очередной раз занесенную для удара руку, он затолкал Ива в кабинку.

Сокольски даже не успел сообразить, что случилось, как его придавили спиной к стене, зажали ладонью рот, и Рене запустил руку под платье, сразу залезая под белье.

— Ммм, — подал голос Сокольски, стараясь дотянуться до его лица, за что был легонько стукнут головой о стену. Ладонь, прикрывающая рот, сдавила лицо сильнее.

Рене сжал его вялый член.

— И правда, не женщина, — насмешливо протянул он, а Ив гневно сверкнул на него глазами.

— Уммнг! — запротестовал он.

— Конечно, не девушка, — прошептал Рене, рывком разворачивая любовника к себе спиной и прижимая к стене возле унитаза.

— Пусти, — выдохнул Ив, ощущая прижимающийся к дырке горячий орган.

— Заткнись, Ив.

Задранная юбка, спущенные штаны, удары тела об тело, задушенные стоны. Ив сжал в руках подол платья, елозя от каждого грубого толчка грудью по стене и постанывая. Рене удерживал любовника и быстро доводил себя до разрядки, получалось так себе. Мерзкое платье отвлекало, обманывая его, убеждая, что сейчас под ним не его любовник, а чертова девка. Раздражение не находило выхода, он лишь больше распалялся, физически ощущая поднимавшуюся из глубин его сущности черную волну: воображение рисовало чужие руки на бедрах Сокольски, что оставляли бы свои мерзкие отпечатки, член, входящий в эту задницу, язык, пробующий кожу на вкус, пальцы, зарывающиеся в его волосы. Одержимость. Ее шероховатые пальцы уже оглаживали его скулы, касаясь губ. Одержимость… неконтролируемое желание обладать им. Сексуальное желание ярким факелом выжигало мужчине глаза, подпаливая все новые и новые смотровые башни, благодарно разгораясь на поленьях, пропитанных алкоголем и ревностью.

Он окинул взглядом задранное платье, складками собранное на пояснице. Проклятую изумрудного цвета тряпку, что дразнила его, расшатывая канатные мосты выдержки, завязывая узлы слепой ревности и перерезая веревки терпению. Платье нужно было содрать и убедиться, что это все еще его мальчик. Осознание впилось ледяными иглами в мозг.

Выйдя за секунду «до», он кончил на спущенные трусы любовника, безжалостно разминая его вялый член, намеренно не давая ему затвердеть. Отстранившись, он быстро поправил на себе длинную тунику и натянул на задницу Ива испачканные в его, Рене, семени боксеры.

— Дай хоть трусы сниму, мокро, — пожаловался Ив, касаясь резинки.

Стальная хватка сжала запястье.

— Только попробуй, и я затолкаю их в тебе в задницу.

— Сука.

Рене злорадно хмыкнул и, сдавив руку Сокольски, вышел из туалета. Он уверенно пробирался сквозь толпу к выходу, таща за собой любовника, к машине, что спрячет их ото всех и домчит домой, к спальне, к кровати, к черным силуэтам голых тел на стенах, к стонущему парню в его руках и к наказанию.

Он выхватывал то тут, то там взгляды, обращенные в их сторону, но Ив, как и положено, не поднимал глаз от пола, следуя за своим мужчиной.

_Покорный, послушный, сладкий и пахнущий свежим сексом._

Рене сглотнул: жажда обладать им, не делиться, сплеталась причудливым узором с царапающей глаза ревностью.

Почему он не чувствует такого накала собственного безумия, когда Сокольски выглядит, как обычно, привычно — в подраных джинсах и футболке, в своей больничной униформе, в брюках и приталенной рубашке, в летних шортах или шарфе? Именно платье вывернуло все самое мерзкое, что в нем было. Платье, которое хотелось сорвать, набросившись зверем, распустить на тонкие изумрудные ленты, изничтожить. Платье, из-за которого Ива хотелось принудить, заклеймить собой столько раз, чтобы он задохнулся криками под ним, захлебнулся спермой. Платье, которое отчего-то в его глазах делало парня доступным, вульгарным, дразнящим. Платье… которое делало Ива похожим на женщину, вбивая в гроб Рене осиновый кол.

Он спешил утащить Ива от рук, цепляющихся за него, от голосов, осыпающих его комплиментами, от взглядов, облизывающих его. Утащить в свою башню из камня и железа, спрятать, запереть, оплести паутиной, пока его вспыхнувшее безумие не утихнет.

***

Толкнув перед собой дверь, Рене вдохнул холодный воздух, оказавшись на парковке. Брелок приветливо отозвался знакомым откликом машины. В несколько больших шагов он пересек нужное расстояние, открыл перед Ивом дверь и грубо втолкнул парня в салон, а сам быстро занял водительское сидение. Визг шин и машина на бешеной скорости вылетела с парковки.

Спустя пятнадцать минут, проведенных в гнетущей тишине, Рене втаскивал любовника в дом, воровато оглядываясь, словно вламывался в чужой дом, а не в свой.

Прямо на пороге, едва закрыв за собой дверь, он отвесил сильную пощечину не успевшему даже открыть рот парню и грубо стащил с головы платок, освобождая рыжие волосы.

— Больше никогда, Ив, — низкий, натянутый струной голос.

Локоть Сокольски все еще стискивали пальцы мужчины, что еле сдерживался. Ив столкнулся с разгневанным взглядом Рене и запнулся о свою мысль, сердце тревожно сжалось. Он попытался отстраниться, наступил на треклятую юбку и рухнул перед своим мужчиной на колени.

Сорвав одним быстрым движением тунику, Рене отбросил ее в сторону, оставшись лишь в легких расшитых нитками штанах. Полумрак помещения расписал поджарое тело мужчины замысловатыми узорами, скрывая лицо и выпуская на волю улыбку — кривую и пугающую.

Ив предпринял попытку сбежать — ползком. Не вышло. Он запутался в юбке и растянулся перед Рене на полу. Перевернувшись на спину, он еле успел упереться ладонями в грудь нависшего над ним мужчины.

— Рене… — мужчина укусил парня за губу.

— Ты меня унизил, детка, — ладони залезли под юбку, сжимая бедра, узнавая линии мышц.

— Нет. Я… — Сокольски проглотил остаток фразы, сгорая в зеленом пламени глаз.

— Ты меня выставил идиотом, — Рене уткнулся носом в шею, прихватывая зубами ткань высокого воротника и пытаясь вдохнуть родной запах.

— Я… Рене, — попытка улыбнуться, взгляд уперся в белый потолок перед собой. — Я не хотел, — ничего остроумнее в голову не пришло.

— Понравилось, Ив? — небрежный росчерк губ, проведенный острым грифилем по бумаге.

Правая рука коснулась щеки, палец нежно огладил скулу, взгляд не отлипал от такого знакомого нового лица. Ив вызывал неоднозначные чувства сейчас — взболтанные, как в миксере, не определить уже исходных составляющих, да и привкус своеобразный.

Мужчина опустил ладонь на затянутую тканью шею.

— Понравилось смеяться надо мной?

— Нет, я даже не думал…

— Это так на тебя похоже, Ив, — грубо прервал он любовника, сдавив шею.

— П-пожалуйста… — Рене прижался к его щеке своей, прикусив мочку. — Прости меня…

Мужчина схватил зубами тугой воротник, потянул. Ив испуганно вздрогнул, руки надавили на широкую грудь.

— Будешь отталкивать меня? — укус за шею.

Ив застыл. Не будет, не посмеет.

Мужчина ухмыльнулся и дернул край юбки на себя. Ткань не поддалась, лишь сильнее раззадорив его. Это треклятое полотно пило кровь из него весь вечер, он требует компенсации! Имеет на это право, черт подери!

Рене придавил его собой, грубо лаская затянутое раздражающей тканью тело. Сокольски протестовал, пытался что-то говорить, но Рене его не слушал. Он как животное, рвал чертову тряпку. Стоило только немного приоткрыть молнию, чтобы дальше разорвать платье на любимой спине, стянуть его до локтей Ива, обездвижить. Он с силой терзал длинную юбку, что девственным флагом раздражала его целый вечер. Треск ткани проходился по нервам Сокольски, заставляя против воли мелко вздрагивать.

Плечи, шея, знакомая маска китсуне — все его. Рене утробно застонал, впиваясь губами в нарисованную лисицу.

— Пусти, Рене! Я ничего не сделал!

Мужчина откинул кусок оторванной материи, содрал с любовника трусы, оголив ягодицы. Он зафиксировал коленом ноги парня и нажал рукой на поясницу, принимая упор.

— За каждый чертов взгляд, — Рене с размаху шлепнул парня по ягодицам. Ив дернулся. — За каждую улыбку, — шлепок, — за то, что крутил задницей перед другими мужиками!

Удары градом посыпались на попу, Рене лупил не жалея, периодически кусая его за лопатки, вымещая на любовнике крушащую внутренние оплоты злость, избившую его до синяков ревность. Он не считал, сколько ударов пришлось вытерпеть любовнику — не имело значения, ведь по меркам Рене этого все равно было мало. Он лупил его до тех пор, пока не сумел, наконец, ощутить облегчение, услышать тихий скулеж Сокольски: «Прости меня, прости меня».

— Я еще очень мягок, Ив, — сказал он и пропихнул себя в узкую задницу, толчок и Сокольски дернулся, оказавшись нанизанным на мужской член. — Это все твой ублюдское платье.

Он с остервенением вбивал парня в пол, а кульминация не приближалась. Время от времени он сжимал рыжие пряди и поднимал голову любовника, разглядывая отражение в зеркале.

«Ив». Это каждый раз оказывался Ив, с размазанной от слез косметикой, что еще больше делала его похожим на женщину, приводя Рене в бешенство. Снова.

Резкие глубокие удары в тело, задушенные стоны, скованные в локтях тугой тканью руки и больше ни единой попытки вырваться.

В руке мужчины оказался выдернутый из розетки шнур от мобильного телефона — петля обвилась вокруг шеи, затянулась. Сокольски захрипел, сжался, а Рене довольно ухмыльнулся, блаженно выдохнув. Сейчас, ощущая парня полностью своим, отрезанным от посторонних пытливых взглядов, он наслаждался своей властью, своими правами на это тело, грубо втрахивая его в твердый пол.

— Рене, — прохрипел Ив, хлопнув ладонью по полу.

— Да, детка, вот так, — выдыхал мужчина, вбиваясь в него, чувствуя возрастающее возбуждение, клубами серого дыма закручивающееся уже не только в паху, но и в голове.

— Кто твой хозяин, детка? Повтори, — шептал Рене, яростно вколачивая себя в расслабленное тело.

В голове у Ива реальность покрывалась холодным инеем, заметаемая снегом невысказанных слов. Вокруг была белая пушистая пустота, вплавленная в горизонт, лишенная мыслей.

— Ты…

— Повтори!

— Ты!

«Да, так и должно быть», — Сокольски дернулся, громко застонал, петля вновь затянулась и он кончил. Голова его опустилась на пол, полуприсутствующий взгляд, глубокое дыхание.

— Ах ты ж маленькая дрянь, — возмущенно, — без разрешения?

Содрав раздражающее платье, так и неудовлетворенный Рене вздернул любовника на дрожащие ноги и поволок за локоть в душ. Втолкнув под струи теплой воды, он намыленной мочалкой стал смывать с лица безнадежно испорченный макияж. Ив отбивался, беспорядочно махая слабыми руками, рухнул на колени, но Рене не прекратил экзекуцию, пока не смыл всю въевшуюся в кожу косметику.

Взглянув в измученное, но наконец чистое лицо любовника, он шумно вдохнул привычный аромат его тела, плотоядно улыбнулся и пальцем указал Иву опуститься на локти. Сокольски сглотнул, принял требуемую позу и закусил губу, когда Рене вошел в уже натертую задницу. Ладони огладили бока, прошлись по спине, сжали ягодицы. Узнавание. Он уткнулся носом между лопаток парня, глубоко вдохнул и поцеловал китсуне — Ив. Ванная комната наполнилась звуками секса. Мужчина методично, с оттягом, словно наладчик старинных часов, трахал собственного мужа, наслаждаясь близостью, требуя реакции, отклика, стона. Рене довел Ива рукой до разрядки, пропустив вперед, и догнав любовника буквально за несколько фрикций; он кончил, чувствуя, как пульсирует его член в кольце тугих мышц. «Потрясающе».

— Никогда больше, Ив. Ты слышишь? — прохрипел он последний раз, наваливаясь на любовника. Парень слабо кивнул, смаргивая влагу с заполненных слезами глаз.

***

Рене вытащил парня из-под воды, наскоро вытер полотенцем и отнес на кровать полубессознательное тело. Сходил на кухню, поставил на поднос стакан и любимую минеральную воду Ива , отнес в спальню и поставил на тумбочку с его стороны. Спеленав одеялом — Ив всегда мерз — он притянул кокон из расслабившегося тела к своему боку и поцеловал в висок.

Ночь у Рене выдалась неспокойной. Мужчина просыпался и проверял наличие комка из одеял рядом, слушал его дыхание, вдыхал запах волос и отгонял навязчивый, проделавший дыру в голове образ.

Мужчина крутился всю ночь, испытывая болезненное чувство, что несмотря на нижнюю позицию Сокольски, поимели в этот вечер именно его.

Конец


End file.
